


A Bit

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: Facebook Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Arguments, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: An argument leads to unexpected revelations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:  
> What is Sherlock and John are in a fight, and they're yelling at each other and the pent up emotion finally gets to be too much and Sherlock just screams, "I'm in love with you." and John freezes up and his face softens and he says softly, "You're in love with me?" and Sherlock, in his tiny voice just whispers, "A bit."
> 
> [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7327901) now available! Thank you, RedGerbera!

“Seriously, Sherlock, how many times do we have to go over this? Greg is just not going to back you up unless you take five seconds to tell him why!” John slammed the front door of 221 Baker Street open and Sherlock entered, stomping seventeen heavy footfalls up the stairs as John followed, still talking. “The Superintendent is just looking for a reason to discipline him.” He took a deep, calming breath. “Look, the deal was that you have to explain your deductions before the police will come!”

Sherlock was pacing around the flat, agitation sheering off his at every whirl. Now he burst into full voice. “If we hadn’t arrived when we did, John, that boy would have been gone! There would have been next to nothing to go on!”

“If you don’t stop doing this, Sherlock, there will be nothing to go on because you won’t be involved! Lestrade won’t keep doing it!” John’s frustration was palpable.

“And what would have happened if we waited?” Sherlock’s hands waved in the air as he illustrated his point.  “They would have disappeared somewhere. They know who we are, John and they know where we live.” His voice was heavy with implied meaning.

“So?”

“So they would come after me, after you!” Sherlock exclaimed.

John snorted, thinking of the skinny teenagers they’d caught this afternoon. “Pretty sure we could take them, Sherlock.”

“That’s not the point, John!” Sherlock’s voice was anguished.

“What is the point, Sherlock, because as usual I seem to be missing something.” John stood, folded arms, wishing Sherlock would explain whatever it was that was motivating this burst of anxious stubbornness.

"I can’t protect you all the time!”

“You don’t have to protect me, Sherlock!” John roared.

“Of course I do!” Sherlock snapped, looking at him sideways before resuming his pacing.

“And why the hell is that your job?” John snapped.

Sherlock stopped and roared his answer to the sky, not even looking at John. “I’m in love with you, John!”

John froze, his heart stuttering along valiantly as the rest of his body locked in rigor. Finally, his face softened. “You’re in love with me?”

Sherlock’s expression was stricken, eyes darting to John, a man who had revealed too much and knows the inevitable rejection that must come. In a tiny voice, he replied, “A bit.”

John ‘s eyes took in every detail of his detective, then they lead his face in a huge grin of relief. “Just a bit?”

Sherlock blinked rapidly, then replied, “More than a bit, then.” He stood still as John moved closer, sliding his palms up the smooth planes of Sherlock’s chest.

“Thank God.” John breathed as he pulled Sherlock’s neck down so their mouths could meet.


End file.
